unknown
by Weirdly-Wonderfully-me
Summary: Kateina is the sister of katie and kristi. the demon is after her aswell but all is not as it seems.love will be found, famliy bounds tested and friendship found. oc/oc for MaxAndFangForEverAndEver, xXGarryPotterXx and valkyrie cain rocks : read and reveiw.
1. prologe

Heyy, I decided that I would start to write again but I'm not continuing my harry potter and twilight story. Sorry, I've got no inspiration left because its been to long.

This story is a shout out to my friend Tilly aka MaxAndFangForEverAndEver. She's great and read her story's there great, I'm using to many greats but she great,so great lets get on with the story.

With love.

Crazycookieiis

Hi, I'm Katrina.

Well my story isn't a fairy tale, it's not a romantic one nor a comedy. Its a story of a demon,a demon who wanted a male child and would kill for him.

This is mine and my sisters, Katie and Kristi story.


	2. Chapter 1

_**"Hey,Sam you in?" I yelled as I walked though the living room. Him,my friend Emily and I live together. I'm 21, I have midnight black hair, and brown eyes and tan skin.**_

_**Emily is also 21,she has dark brown hair cropped short where as mine comes down to my breasts, she has green eyes and even tanner skin.**_

_**Sam is buff(I like him) he has brown hair and brown eyes.**_

_**"yo,Nina I'm up here" his masculine voice was ruff like he'd only just woken up.**_

_**"well,get ya ass down here and help us with the shopping" I yelled back "its all in the car."**_

_**I herd the floorboards creak as he came down the stairs.**_

_**"whoa, are ya tired?" he asks. He know what was happening. The noises, the bumping in the night,the voices, everything well because he sleeps in my room sometimes when my dreams get bad.**_

_**"I'm fine" I gave him look that said 'tell you later'.just as Emily walked in. she was carrying half her weight in bags of food**_

_**"the rest is in the car" She told him.**_

_**Sorry its a short one but I'm kinda busy because my nan is very ill and I'm helping my granddad and dad help her so it will be slow for the mean time but I will try to**_ _update.** :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Im back! I have a push from two friends and im writing again, I apogise now for my spelling im using a spell check by if its wrong do feel free to tell me **

**DC- I do not own paranormal activity just a new doggy: P **

After Sam had helped me and Em put the shopping away we were watching the T.V vampire diaries was on and Sam was fidgety I could tell he wanted to talk about last night's happening's but I didn't want to talk just get lost in a different world were fit guys are bad and witches aren't ugly with green faces and crooked nose's.

"Nina, could I talk to you" Emily asked, her face didn't portray any sign of what she wanted. So I just walked into the kitchen with her.

The kitchen is a combination of dark brown cabinets and shelves, there is a island and a marble fixed table which has white modern chairs painted to look like the marble table. There is a murky green-grey wall and a white wall with tiles preventing it the getting covered in oil and grease from the hob.

"So…. Why am I here?" I asked nervously. It's not normal that she talked to me with a blank face. It wasn't something that happens to us, we're not that close but I guess its better that way.

"What's your relationship with Sam?" she said in a monotone voice. I don't believe this. She likes Sam but that's not right she's got her boyfriend Harry and his taking her to Britain in a couple of months!

"We're just friends! I don't know why you acting like this Emily but what about Harry? If you like Sam don't you dare string Harry on!" I whisper-shouted at her but she did nothing but walk off.

What's happing to her?

**That's it for now will try to update some time this weekend or maybe some time next week **

**Reviews = hugs and cookies **


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyy here's the new chapter. I know I said I will have it for you weeks ago but I didn't have time to write and my laptop was taken off me , I will try for next week but we will have to see.**

**DC: I do not own paranormal activity just a baby chihuahua called kita .**

After the strange conversation I had with Emily I walked into the living room uninterested in the programme that was running on the TV, Emily had run up the stairs. The living room has brown walls, one wall has a black leather sofa backed against the wall with a white rug spread in the laminate floor it was soft and fluffy, on the rug was a glass table with mug stains and dead flower petals from the two dying flowers in 2 murky watered glass vases (Emilys from harry). The French doors let the natural light in so there was no need for the lights to be on.

I felt like breaking down when sudden feelings of heartbreak and depression came rushing back but I refuse to be run down by the past and carry on thinking of positive things the only thing stopping me is this house,actually whatever is in the house. I have to get out for the day and clear my head.

"Sam,I'm going to go see Kristi and hunter for awhile. There's leftovers in the fringe I'll be late home." I told him hoping my voice didn't show any of my emotions. I started to walk to the closet with all the coat and shoes in when I heard him get up. I just carried on putting my black military styled jacket and black converses on when I turned around he was leaning on the door frame.

"kitty, you will talk to me when you get back because I can tell if something is up and I will find out" he told me in his most caring voice. I just nodded and walked out the house to my car trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

**I hope this filter will do :)**

**I have good news and bad news **

**the good news is: I'm going to try to write more **

**bad news is : I will struggle to update for awhile because I have a important exams coming up and need to revise**

**reviews will give you a internet hug and a shout out in my next chapter. **

**Just click down here**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**little bit more **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**there you go :) **


End file.
